


Ice Cream Run

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Epilogue Fic, Gen, Gen Fic, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory team bonding fic post Mission 30. Spoilers, and warning for canon character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Run

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this, but there you go?

Title: Ice Cream Run  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Gen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Canon character death, spoilers for Mission 30.  
Summary: Obligatory team bonding fic post Mission 30.  
Notes: I didn't mean to write this, but there you go?

"So, are the kids asleep yet?" Jin asked as Ryuuji collapsed in the chair next to him.

"Sempai, please." Ryuuji pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even I'm hardly enough of a mother hen to check on an adult and someone that's nearly an adult--"

Jin gave him a look.

"No. They're still up." Ryuuji sighed heavily, hiding his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do, or if there's anything I can do. Ever."

Not really sure what to do himself, Jin settled for rubbing Ryuuji's back. "Ryuu-chan, it's been a long day." And wow, that glossed over so much. Youko losing her mother. Hiromu having to kill his parents-- along with so many others, but only after they asked him. Ryuuji was realizing he couldn't be the brother who helped save the day (even if he refused to acknowledge that).

As for himself... Jin would be fine. Really.

But maybe this was one of these situations where words, no matter how sincere, were not enough. It'd explain why he and Ryuuji kept screwing up when they opened their mouths, at least. Maybe they needed to **do** something.

Suddenly, Jin knew what to do.

"C'mon." He helped Ryuuji to his feet. "Let's do an ice cream run."

Ryuuji's eyes were shadowed as he blinked down at Jin. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you're the one paying for it."

"Oh." Ryuuji frowned. "Of course."

\--

"Hey, what's Youko's favorite flavor?"

Ryuuji eyed the frozen yogurt thoughtfully. "She usually eats whatever is at the EMC cafeteria. She's not picky, sempai. Especially about sugar."

Jin threw one of the snack sized portions of rocky road at Ryuuji's shoulder. "I'm not asking if she's picky, I'm asking what her favorite flavor is."

Ryuuji put the rocky road (which had fallen neatly next to his shoes) back in the store's fridge. "Chocolate."

"Cool." Jin got two boxes. "And what does Hiromu like?"

"I'm not sure," Ryuuji admitted. "Get French Vanilla. Everyone likes that."

"I don't," Jin said as he made a face.

"Well, of course you don't. You're eccentric." Ryuuji reached for the aforementioned flavor. "Despite his bravado, Hiromu is a normal young man." He stared down at the nutrition label. "A very, very young man. Just a kid, really."

... Suddenly, sempai's chin was on his shoulder. "Ryuuji." He took the box, and put it in their shopping basket. "Let's go pay for this before it melts. I'd hate to waste your money like that."

Ryuuji smiled, a little. "You're so considerate."

\--

"Hiromu, Youko-chan!" Jin sing-songed. "We have presents for you!"

"Sempai, they're in real pain, they're not going to just come if you--"

"Presents?" Youko peered at them as she came into the cafeteria. "What kind of presents?"

"I'm not sure if I trust anything from Jin-san." Hiromu took a seat next to Ryuuji.

"Wow, rude, Hiromu-kun. Apt, but rude nonetheless." He shoved two bowls towards the kids. "C'mon, eat up." Jin waited for the argument. For Hiromu to glare and say he wasn't hungry. For Youko to yell that she wasn't a baby. Of course, he'd argue back that they needed to do something that wasn't EMC related until they realized that he was right--

Youko began to eat. Hiromu joined her a moment later.

Ryuuji smiled at him, then began on his own bowl.

They were silent, just enjoying being together as they ate and Jin watched them eat.

Jin rested his chin in his hands, for once not in the mood to say something. As young as these kids were, they were tough. They'd be fine. The Sakuradas and Kei would be proud.

And despite not having any ice cream of his own, Jin felt a bit better himself.


End file.
